Love The Way You Lie
by MorningstarGabriella
Summary: A Song Fic with Lucifer X OC I suck at summaries sorry! Reviews please! :D Hope you like it


**LUCIFER X READER – LOVE THE WAY Bella LIE**

Bella clearly remembered each and every moment she had spent with Lucifer. The two had met in Heaven- Bella was the first person he ever trusted. He was an archangel and Bella was a seraph. It had started off as spending time after the training sessions. This relationship slowly blossomed into friendship and then love. The two of them would sit together for hours, as Bella listened to him narrate all his feelings to Bella.

" Bella, you know something?" asked Lucifer as she laid her head against his chest. Bella hmmed gently as she looked at him and smiled. He smiled and said, "You know you are the only person I trust?"

Bella smiled and nodded. He hugged Bella tight and whispered in her ear, "I Love You (y/n)"

Bella looked into his icy-blue eyes and whispered, "I love you too Luce."

* * *

"What!" Bella exclaimed in horror as Michael stood in front of Bella, head bowed down. Bella shook her head and muttered, "No Michael- You cannot do this. He is your brother."

Michael looked up, pained. He whispered- "You really think I would like to do this? I don't have a choice. It is father's order. I have to follow it."

Bella ran her fingers through her curly black hair as she looked up with tears in her eyes- "Can anything be done?"

He shook his head as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Lucifer looked at Michael and then his Father, shaking his head in disbelief- "So Father, Bella are telling me that Bella are willing to destroy the peace of our family due to those flawed, broken abortions!"

God raised his hand and spoke, "It is my order Lucifer. Bella have rebelled and Bella shall pay for it. Michael, cast him down. Let he serve as an example for how Heaven treats all those who dare rebel against it."

Michael walked over to Lucifer, shaking. Lucifer looked at his brother and kept a hand on his shoulder before looking at Bella. The rage in his eyes was completely unlike him. He snarled, "Until our next meeting- Goodbye (y/n)."

Bella buried her face into her hands, crying as Bella sunk to the ground. Michael walked him over to the edge of Heaven before whispering an apology and pushing him down.

* * *

Bella ran across the grounds of the Church, tears of happiness in her eyes. It had been so long since she had seen Lucifer. Bella had never stopped trying to get him out of the Cage. Finally, he was free.

Bella suddenly stopped as she saw him stand in the middle of the ground. Bella gently moved over to him and kept a hand on his shoulder, whispering- "Lucifer?" Before she could understand anything, Bella felt a sharp blow across her face as she felt her jaw break. Bella gasped as she felt blood on her face. Bella stood up with difficulty as she composed herself. Bella smiled and said, "It is good to see you too Lucifer."

"Where were you all this while (y/n)," he shouted, "I waited all this time and you come now." Bella held his hand and whispered, "Let's go home Luce."

* * *

The cage had changed Lucifer- It was obvious. He had become violent- getting provoked at the slightest things. Angels could not get hurt but Lucifer seemed to have some powers which would injure angels just like humans.

Bella heard Lucifer leave and moved over to the mirror. Bella took off her shirt and shrugged. There were bruises all over her body. Bella had a broken nose as well as a fractured leg. She wiped the dry blood near her mouth. her eye was nearly shut, bruised black and white. Bella was at a complete loss about what to do. She was stuck here and she knew that.

* * *

Bella sat of the sofa, head buried into her lap as Lucifer entered the room. She immediately stood up, fear in her eyes. What was he going to do today. He moved towards Bella, the same fire dancing in his eyes. Bella shivered and looked down immediately.

Surprisingly, he cupped her face gently in his hand and smiled softly. He petted her black hair and buried his face into them. Noticing Bella still shaking, he cooed in her ear, "It's OK Bella- I am not going to hurt you. Shh- Calm down."

He rocked Bella gently as she cried her heart out, her head pressed against his chest. This was her Heaven- In his arms, forever.

* * *

The two of them stood near the window, her head on his shoulder. He gently held her hand as Bella looked out into the streets. He looked into the distance as he said, "Bella?" Bella looked up at him with her brown eyes. He looked at Bella and muttered, "You know that I love you right?"

Bella nodded and smiled. His face remained stone cold. He asked again, "You know that I can never dream of hurting you."

She nodded again. His face suddenly become an image of sorrow as he whispered, "I am sorry my love. I hope you will forgive me."

Bella pressed her fingers to his lips as she gave him a reassuring smile. He put his arms around her waist as he pressed his ice-cold lips to her warm ones. Bella moaned gently as he deepened the kiss. Bella She closed her eyes and lost herself in the kiss.

Suddenly, Bella let out a gasp and looked down.

* * *

Lucifer's Blade was pressed into her stomach, his hand gripping it tightly. Her eyes widened as she coughed out blood. Reflexively, Bella grabbed the hand clutching the blade. She looked into his icy blue eyes, tears welling up in her own. His eyes were moist as he grabbed her head with his hands. He whispered, "I am so sorry Bella. I am so sorry."

He pushed out the blade from her stomach as her Grace filled the room. Bella fell her near lifeless body hit the floor as her hand reached out for her Fallen Angel.

* * *

He was kneeling in front of Bella, his head buried in his hands, crying. With all the life Bella had left in her, she stretched out her arm and kept her hand on his arm.

"I forgive you Lucifer."

Bella closed her eyes as the darkness enveloped her.


End file.
